This Moment
by leftrightbrain
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of "The First Time." Warning: smut ahead along with my interpretation of the boys' thoughts, hopes and fears throughout. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear that I will never hurt you."

Kurt swallowed hard and gazed into Blaine's eyes. "I know. Of course I know that. I want to do this." _Get ahold of yourself, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You can do this. _

"I love you, you know that?" "I love you too." Their lips met and pressed into a deep, yearning kiss. Blaine's skin glowed in the candlelight and Kurt couldn't help but reach out and caress his bicep. That tank top was... VERY flattering.

Blaine shifted closer and nudged Kurt's lips further apart with his tongue, kissing him even more deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. _I could stay like this forever. _Kurt thought about where he was, and why he was there. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed involuntarily. _The nudity and messiness can wait for another night._

Blaine reached his fingertips under the front of Kurt's shirt and skimmed over his stomach. Impossibly soft, impeccably exfoliated skin over taught muscles. Even though they were both virgins, he was determined to act like he knew what he was doing so that Kurt would feel comfortable following his lead, like he always had. He moved his hands further up to Kurt's chest. He could feel Kurt's heart pounding. Blaine's brow creased with concern. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" The reply came out as a squeak. "Of course! It was my idea, remember?" "This is brand new for me too, you know." Kurt nodded in response. "The last thing I want to do is make you feel pressured," Blaine said. "Let me know if we move too fast." "Stop it, Blaine. I want to show you that I'm not a baby penguin anymore." Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. "You don't have to prove anything to me. Ever." _Says you,_ thought Kurt, as he distracted the overly talkative boy with more kisses. _You're mind-blowingly sexy without even trying._

Kurt decided to stop second-guessing his decision. He made up his mind to lose himself in Blaine's lips, instead. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's hips and pulled their bodies closer together, kissing down Kurt's jaw and finding his neck. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head at the unexpectedly intense sensations, and gripped Blaine's shoulders desperately. Blaine took that as a good sign, sucking harder on Kurt's neck to distract him while slipping his hands inside the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Blaine shifted forward until he was lying on top of Kurt and able to knead his ass under his clothes.

Blaine could feel Kurt's cock pulsing against his leg through both of their paints. He decided to do something about that. Knowing full well the effect his soulful hazel eyes could have on his boyfriend, Blaine stared at Kurt and tried to express everything with a look that he was feeling in his cock, while deftly peeling off Kurt's shirt. Kurt blinked and looked startled but didn't balk. Blaine squinted with his best "sexy face" and quickly removed his own tank top. _He has to know how dorky he looks when he tries that,_ Kurt thought. _Somehow it makes him even sexier, though. I love it when the goofball shines through._ Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt again, and while Kurt was distracted by a swoon began to unbutton his jeans. _Don't overthink don't overthink DON'T THINK _Kurt thought. He enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's muscular frame pressed against his own bare chest, skin to skin. He was oddly turned on simply by the weight of Blaine's body covering his. And then his mind went utterly blank at the first touch of Blaine's hand on his cock.

Blaine grinned wickedly at the sounds his boyfriend was making. So far so good, but when Blaine thought about what would come next his own heart skipped a beat. Many frustrated hours of internet research couldn't compare to the real thing, and Blaine would have to start improvising soon. Fortunately for Blaine, that was the moment that Kurt found some bravado of his own.

Kurt's clear blue eyes shot open, he tilted up his chin and gazed at Blaine fiercely. He braced his hands on Blaine's shoulders and flipped him onto his back, leaving Blaine gasping in surprise and staring at Kurt in wonder. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's pants and slid them off along with his underwear. Kurt leaned back on his heels and admired his boyfriend, completely naked, both of them panting. "M...may I...?" Kurt stammered. Blaine's eyes crinkled as he smiled in response.

Kurt blinked and swallowed hard again. _Breathe. Don't think. Good. _He wrapped his hands around Blaine's cock and tentatively lapped at a drop of precome at the tip. Blaine threw his head back and sighed, his lips parting slightly. Encouraged, Kurt licked his lips and lowered his mouth to envelop Blaine's hardness. _My god, I've been missing out._ Skin twice as soft as Kurt's own lips, but hard and throbbing right beneath the surface. Kurt sucked and stroked Blaine's cock joyously. It felt for all the world like it belonged in his mouth and he never wanted to stop. "Wait... stop..." Blaine gasped. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked. "No, sweetheart, it just felt a little too good." "Really?" Kurt grinned. "Really... how about I show you?" Blaine gave Kurt his naughtiest look and it had the desired effect. Kurt whimpered but was passive as Blaine pressed him back down to the bed and finished removing Kurt's jeans and boxer briefs. Kurt pressed his eyes closed. _Courage. _His eyes flew open just in time to watch Blaine's wide, gorgeous mouth engulf him.

Blaine thought back to his internet research. Lollipops? Popsicles? Writing the alphabet with his tongue? Once again he contemplated how little he actually knew about what he was doing, but whatever he was doing must be working because Kurt's moans were steadily increasing in volume. Blaine cupped his balls and began sneaking his fingertips rearward. He thought Kurt would love it but underestimated exactly how much, and was rewarded with Kurt's hands tangling in his dark hair and pressing his face further down Kurt's cock. Blaine started to lose his presence of mind at the expression of passion, but forced himself to focus. "Are you doing okay?" Blaine paused to ask. "More than okay!" Kurt gasped. Blaine put his "sexy face" back on and stroked Kurt's cock slowly while reaching for the lube that was strategically positioned in the nightstand. Once the bottle was in his hand, Blaine's facade slipped for a moment. He looked at his beautiful, naked, eager and hard boyfriend and was tempted to lose his nerve entirely. "You look... incredible" Blaine said, buying himself time. "Do you mean it? Are you... really enjoying yourself?" Kurt panted. "How can you even ask that?" Blaine said, finding his confidence again. He was determined to make Kurt feel every bit as amazing as he truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

After copious application of what he'd been told could never be too much lube, Blaine moved one finger towards Kurt's entrance. Blaine was transfixed by the expression on Kurt's face, the way his eyelashes brushed across his cheekbones. His breath caught in his throat as he started to penetrate the lovely creature lying on his bed.

_Thank god he's taking the lead,_ Kurt thought. _I may have no idea what I'm doing, but he always seems to hit just the right note. Perfect in every..._ Kurt blissfully lost his train of thought as the first knuckle of Blaine's finger slipped inside of him. It was pressure and the tiniest bit of pain, but most of all it was new and exciting and intimate. It took Kurt's breath away and he struggled to come back to the moment while he adjusted to the intrusion. The noises coming from Kurt made Blaine squirm, but he knew he had to maintain his self-control. He owed it to his love to make this night perfect after the shameful way he had acted at Scandals. He gently eased his finger forward.

_Okay, this isn't so terrifying, _Kurt thought. He took a moment to remind himself that Blaine loved and accepted him completely, then pressed his eyes shut and gasped as Blaine's finger penetrated him fully. "Are you still doing okay?" Blaine asked. "We can take a break, or maybe you want a drink?" Kurt shook his head. "I want to stay clear-headed tonight. And I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'm... LOVING this." Blaine simultaneously felt a pang of guilt at his memories of his own past behavior when he was less than clear-headed, and was thoroughly turned on at the sound of satisfaction in Kurt's voice. He grinned and began to nudge a second finger alongside the first.

Kurt momentarily panicked at the feeling of being stretched. _That's only the second finger? _Blaine, worried at the change in Kurt's expression, leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He searched Kurt's eyes with a heartbreaking combination of lust and worry. _Suck it up and get over yourself, for his sake, _Kurt thought, screwing up his courage. "Blaine, you're really a wonderful tease, but I want you inside of me, now! I can't wait another minute!" Blaine's cock throbbed at the thought. "Believe me, I want to. You have no idea how much. But I won't rush this, so stop being so tempting. I promised that I would never hurt you, remember? Just please try to relax and enjoy yourself."

_Great, he clearly still thinks of me as an innocent baby penguin, _Kurt thought. _I'm spread-eagled naked in his bed and I've just offered him my ass, what else can I... _Kurt's dramatic inner monologue was interrupted by the sensation of Blaine's fingers starting to gently slide in and out. "Relax, babe." Blaine said. "Kurt, don't pretend with me. I can tell you're nervous. It's okay to be nervous." "Well of course. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate my acting, but it's only going to make it worse to talk about it." "Would you like to sing about it instead?" Blaine teased with one eyebrow cocked." "Well, I did prepare a number... but for once this is not the time nor the place." Kurt smiled coyly and added, "Now get back to work, Warbler."

Let it never be said that Blaine Anderson couldn't take direction! Kurt was lost in the feeling of every nerve in his body being set ablaze as Blaine thrust his fingers more deeply while stroking Kurt's cock with his free hand. "More please!" he gasped. Blaine chuckled. That was more like it. He pressed his fingers upward, stretching Kurt further and hoping that the article he'd read online entitled "The Prostate Gland: The Male G-Spot" had been accurate. He locked eyes with Kurt and took his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly while watching Kurt's reaction. Kurt clenched around Blaine's hand, then he whimpered and relaxed further than before, allowing Blaine greater access. Blaine found this turn of events highly encouraging. He began to bob his head on Kurt's cock, excited by the feeling of it bumping against the back of his throat. He slowly drew his mouth off, sucking tightly all the way to the tip, causing Kurt to keen in delight. He lapped at the most sensitive spot, where the underside meets the base of the head, and made Kurt squirm madly. One of the advantages of pleasuring someone with the same anatomy is knowing where the sweet spots are.

Kurt began to moan steadily, increasing in volume. The combination of sensations was making him feel weak all over. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I love you... so much." Blaine responded with a loving look rather than stop his efforts. The expression of affection in Blaine's eyes contrasted with the sight of his masculine features stretched obscenely around Kurt's cock was almost too good to be true. Kurt knew he would have a hard time lasting if he kept it up. Blaine felt Kurt tensing around his fingers. "Does that feel good, beautiful?" Kurt moaned louder than ever in response, twisting his fingers in Blaine's dark locks, and guided Blaine's face up to his for a kiss. They lay like that for a moment, with skin to skin contact from their toes to their lips. The touch was electric. Kurt could taste himself in Blaine's mouth, and he could feel Blaine's cock brushing up against his own, and the feeling combined with the sudden change of pace drove him mildly insane. "Fuck, Blaine..." he panted, "I can't take much more of this."

Blaine chuckled in response to the filthy words coming from a pretty mouth. "I take it you're still feeling all right?" "More than all right. So much more. You're incredible, Blaine Warbler. Where did you learn all of that?" "Summer camp in San Francisco," Blaine snarked. Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Now who's pretending?" "You know you love it," Blaine said with a smirk. "Of course, silly, but it's not fair for you to be so confident while I'm so clueless," Kurt said. "Honestly? I'm kind of making it up as I go along." _Of course he'd say that. Every inch of that boy is sex appeal. It comes so naturally to him. How am I going to follow that act? _"Well, to be honest myself," Kurt said, "I want nothing more right now than to make you feel just as good as you're making me feel. I'd do anything." Kurt's voice hitched on the last words. _There's nothing I could do to deserve him._ "Kurt, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit. I'm having an incredible time. Besides, I look forward to lots and lots of practice with you." Kurt glowed at the compliment, and for the time being passion won out over fear. He took Blaine's hand, moved it back down to his ass, and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have an epilogue and maybe even a sequel in mind, so I'd love some reviews. Something about getting a review just makes the words start to flow. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It was just stuck somehow. If you haven't yet, check out my smutty one-shot, "DSL." My next project is a non-smutty AU Klaine fic, so keep an eye out for that as well if you like that sort of thing. Enjoy!**

Blaine was really starting to appreciate the little moments of assertiveness Kurt was displaying. He might not have found the nerve to make the next move if Kurt hadn't made his feelings clear by moving Blaine's hand back to his ass. He told himself that he was just being extra careful with Kurt's feelings.

Blaine kneeled on the bed between Kurt's legs. He brushed his fingers against Kurt's entrance and gave him a flirty look. Blaine took a moment to catch his breath and shore up his courage, but he could only ask Kurt how he was doing so many times before he caught on to the fact that he was stalling. Blinking back his nerves once more, Blaine applied some extra lube and slipped two fingers back inside of Kurt, then studied his face for a reaction. "Mmmm..." Kurt just smiled and closed his eyes.

Blaine inched his fingers deeper, the heat from his boyfriend's body driving him to distraction. Up until this point, Blaine had been resolutely focused on being patient, and gentle, and good, and restrained, and everything else he felt he needed to be for Kurt. He had been trying not to think about what was in it for himself. But feeling the heat on his fingers broke his focus, and for a little while he allowed himself to fantasize about what it would be like to have his cock inside of Kurt instead of his fingers. Blaine closed his eyes and panted against Kurt's skin, pausing to kiss his hip.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Another finger... please? Please!" Blaine slipped a third finger easily inside of Kurt, caressing his stomach, chest and thighs with his free hand while mesmerized by Kurt's expressive face. He saw no fear, no tension, no pain, only bliss. The fact that Kurt was enjoying it so damned much certainly made things easier.

Blaine began to thrust his fingers, gently stretching Kurt open. He leaned forward on his free arm, moving his face closer to Kurt's. "Are you still okay?" "Okay doesn't even begin to describe it." "Are you... do you want to..." "Blaine, all that matters to me right now is pleasing you. Give me a chance to prove it to you." Blaine's face fell. "It's all my fault," he said. "I know I've apologized already for my awful behavior the other night, but apologies don't put things back the way they were. I've put pressure on you, and I never wanted to do that. Let's stop, it's okay, really." He pulled his hand back and patted Kurt's arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but under the circumstances it was infuriating. "Stop treating me like I don't know what I want! I may be a naive virgin, but we've already established that you're the oblivious one in this relationship. For the last time, I trust you completely and I'm ready for this. Now! Stop! Talking!" Kurt emphasized the last words by grabbing Blaine's cock and setting his face in a confident, sexy stare that seared all of Blaine's doubts and fears out of his mind. "Okay." Blaine leaned forward to press his lips against Kurt's, before drawing Kurt's knees up and adjusting his hips.

Blaine gently pushed into Kurt, just an inch at first. The sensations blew his mind. They were far more intense than he could have possibly imagined, but he was able to keep control and continue the excruciatingly slow pace. _Breathe, Relax, _Kurt thought to himself, his pulse quickening from eagerness, with no room left in his mind for fear. Blaine moved deeper into his lover, watching Kurt's flushed face. Something about the slight reactions of Kurt's beautiful eyes and mouth, and the knowledge that he was causing them, was highly erotic. Blaine's heart still felt like it was beating out of control, but he felt it as a connection to Kurt, like their hearts were pounding together in time. He continued to move forward steadily. Finally, he was able to slide all the way inside of his boyfriend. Blaine closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Kurt's knees, taking a breath and feeling everything there was to feel about that moment. Kurt chose that moment to swivel his hips ever so slightly. Blaine couldn't help but let out a moan that sounded like something out of porn. Kurt delighted in the sound and moaned in response. _He's mine, all mine_ Kurt thought. The feeling of Blaine inside of him was empowering, doubly so knowing that he could make the beautiful boy react so amazingly. _Maybe I really can deserve him, make him as happy as he makes me. _

Blaine opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Kurt's face, then started to move. After a moment he realized he was subconsciously holding his breath as he moved, being so careful to restrain himself from pushing too far before Kurt was ready. He gasped as he let himself breathe again, reveling in the tightness and heat. Kurt, far removed from any kind of discomfort, was transfixed watching Blaine's muscles move in the candlelight, skin glistening with sweat, as he rocked back and forth. Blaine reached down to stroke Kurt's cock in rhythm with his thrusts, moving at a slightly faster pace. Kurt whimpered happily and moved his own hips to match Blaine's motions.

Blaine grinned and went just a tiny bit faster. As his orgasm began to build, he worked Kurt's cock desperately, and Kurt responded with small noises of pleasure on each stroke. Hearing him, Blaine lost all desire to hold himself back, finally going as fast as he wanted. Blaine's efforts finally pushed Kurt over the edge, and he came hard, spurting all over Blaine's hand and both boys' chests. Watching and feeling Kurt come brought Blaine to that point as well, and he let go of Kurt's cock and dug his fingers into his hips, thrusting as deep as he possibly could. Blaine's orgasm seemed to last forever, and Kurt was enthralled by the look it brought to his gorgeous, chiseled features.

Blaine slid out of Kurt, taking a minute to really catch his breath again while braced on his forearms. He scooted up on the bed until they were lying side by side and gazing into each others' eyes again, as they had at the beginning of the evening. Blaine smirked: for once, Kurt actually had a hair out of place. Blaine looked at Kurt with a dopey expression and smoothed his hair back tenderly. He was just so beautiful like this. "How do you feel right now?" "There are no words. I can't imagine it gets any better than that." "I know exactly what you mean, but all the same I can't wait to try again."


End file.
